I Hate Sei - Kun
by Graziel-angel
Summary: bagaimana rasanya ketika kau hau menikah dengan orang yang bahkan kau tidak cintai dan kau juga harus mengandung anaknya dia
1. Chapter 1

I HATE SEI – KUN

chapter 1

main cast : Akashi X Fem Kuroko

Di dalam mansion yang seperti istana terdapat sebuah kamar dengan ranjang yang berukuran king size tengah duduk seorang gadis berambut biru langit dengan iris mata yang berwarna sama dengan rambut tersebut. Kuroko Tetsuya mengerjapkan matanya dengan perlahan karena terganggu denngan pantulan cahaya yang bersembunyi di balik tirai yang masih tertutup. Dirinya bingung kenapa sekarang dia berada di sebuah kamar yang sangat asing baginya.

Sosok pemuda dengan surai merah muda keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bertelanjang dada dan handuk masih menempel pada bagian bawahnya.

" kau sudah bangun Tetsuya " tegur Akasshi yang membuyarkan lamunan dari Kuroko Tetsuya.

" Akashi – kun apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Kuroko dengan penuh kebingungan.

" lebih baik kau mandi dulu dan bersihkan semua sisa – sisa peluh semalam "

Kuroko nampak semakin bingung dengan keadaanya sekarang. Ketika Kuroko hendak menghampiri Akashi tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika mengetahui tubuhnya tidak memakai baju sehelaipun bahkan bagian bawahnya terasa sangat nyeri, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing.

" apa kau lupa Tetsuya, bukankah kau semalam sangat menikmatinya walaupun awalnya aku yang memaksamu melakukan hal itu " Akashi hanya bisa menatap Kuroko dengan intens.

Kuroko mencoba untuk memutar kembali memorinya yang semalam terjadi dirinya baru ingat kalo semalam Kuroko tengah pesta dengan tim basketnya bahkan dia tidak mengetahui bahwa minuman yang Kuroko minum adalah wine dengan kadar alkohol tinggu. Di saat perjalanan pulang dia bertemu Akasshi yang tengah menangis.

" lupakan semuanya Akashi – kun anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi " singkat Kuroko

DEG ! perasaan Akashi kacau kenapa Kuroko bisa mengatakan hal yang sangat kejam terhadapnya. Mencintai dalam diam itu sangat lah menyakitkan bahkan jika cinta itu tak terbalaskan. Akashi sudah sangat lama memendam perasaanya terhadap Kuroko Tetsuya bahkan rasanya sangat menyakitkan ketika mengetahui Kuroko tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Kagani Taiga pemuda dari Amerika yang kini satu seekolah dengan orang yang di cintainya.

**********.

" Kuroko wajahmu nampak pucat apa kau sakit " Kagami dengan setianya masih mengekor di belakang Kuroko yang dengan penuh khawatir.

Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menhadap Kagami yang dari tadi mengikutinya.

" aku cuman sedikit kecapaian jadi kau tak usah terlalu mencemaskanku " Kuroko berjalan mendahui kekasihnya.

Kagami mencurigai sikap Kuroko akhir – akhir ini, dia sering marah – marah tak jelas bahkan moodnya sering naik turun tak tentu. Padahal Kuroko yang selama ini Kagami kenal adalah sosok yang tenang bahkan tak sensitif seperti ini.

" tadaima " Kuroko mengganti sepatu dengan sandal kesayanganya dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

" okaeri Tetchan " ibu Kuroko kini tengah asyik menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarganya.

Setelah mengganti seragamnya Kuroko berjalan menuju dapur untuk membantu ibunya menyiapkan makan malam. Entah apa yang dirasa ketika Kuroko mencium bau makanan ingin rasanya ia muntah tapi di urungkan niatnya karna tak mau membuat ibunya sedih.

" kenapa kau hanya memandangi akananmu Tetchan" tegur ayah Kuroko yang tengah bingung dengan sikap putrinya itu.

" iya otousan Tetchan akan segera memakan masakan ini " Kuroko menyuapkan makanan kemulutnya tapi seketika Kuroko memuntahkan semua makanan yang berada di dalam mulutnya. Bahkan keringat dinginpun keluar dari tubuh Kuroko nampak ketara bahwa Kuroko sangat kelelahan.

Melihat hal itu ayah Kuroko segera menelvon dokter pribadinya.

" gimana keadaan putri saya dok ?" tanya Ibu Kuroko dengan sangat khawatir.

" selamat anda akan mempunyai cucu" jawab dokter itu sambil menjabat tangan kedua orang tua Kuroko.

" maksud anda dok ?" sambung ayah Kuroko yang nampak heran.

" putri anda tengah mengandung bahkan janinya sudah berusia satu bulan, kalo begitu saya permisi dulu" dokter berkacamata itu meninggalkan keluarga Kuroko.

" SIAPA YANG MELAKUKANYA TETSUYA JELASKAN SEMUA INI PADA KAMI !" geram ayah Kuroko dengan sangat marah bahkan dirirnya tak bisa menahan emosinya.

Kuroko yang melihat ayah nya marah hanya bisa menangis ketakutan dalam pekukan ibunya tanpa bisa menjelaskan apa – apa.

Kabar kehamilan Kuroko hamil kini sudah menyebar di penjuru sekolah bahkan manager tim bassket Seirin ini terancam di keluarkan dari sekolah. Hal ini membuat Kagami Taiga sangat geram karna semua siswa terus membicarakan kekasihnya. Kagami yang melihat Kuroko segera menyeretnya keatap sekolah.

" jelaskan semuanya kepadaku Kuroko apakah gosip yang beredar itu benar " geram Kagami yang meminta penjelasan terhadap kekasihnya.

Tak ada kata yang terlontar pada mulut Kuroko hanya ada isakan tangis sebagai jawaban atass pertanyaan Kagami.

" JADI BENAR , SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN HAL ITU !" Kagami memukul dinding yang berada di samping Kuroko dirinya sudah di kuasai oleh emosi. Kagami sangat kecewa terhadap kekasihnya itu.

" aku yang melakukanya taiga " timpal pemuda bersurai merah yang berjalan menhampiri Kagami.

" apa kau bilang " Kagami berusaha memukul Akashi tapi dengan kejeniusanya Akashi bisa menghindari semua pukulan yang di layangkan Kagami dengan sangat mudah.

Di saat keadaan Kagami tengah lemah Akashi bisa memukul Kagami dengan akurat hal itu membuat tubuh Kagami limbung bahkan tak bisa bertindak lebih jauh lagi.

Kini tengah duduk dua orang dewasa dan dua orang pemuda. Hanya ada keheningan di antara mereka. Rasa canggung dan takut menyelimuti pemuda bermata heterocom tersebut. Akashi berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menghadapi kedua orang tua Kuroko berada di depan Akashi.

" jadi apa keperluan Akashi – san kesini ?" tanya ayah Kuroko dengan nada sarkatis.

" ano... gini se- sebenarnya saya yang telah menghamili putri anda " gugup Akashi.

" APA DASAR BRENGSEK GARA – GARA KAMU PUTRI KU DI KELUARKAN DARI SEKOLAH BAHKAN MASA DEPANYA PUN SURAM ! " bentak ayah Kuroko yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Dirinya merasa sangat terhina putri semata wayangya di perlakukan senonoh oleh pemuda berambut merah itu.

" saya berjanji akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah menimpa putri anda Kuroko – san"

Akashi mengeratkan telapak tanganya bahkan matanya tak berani menatap kedua orang tua Kuroko yang sudah sangat marah.

" bagaimana dengan masa depan putriku bukankah kamu juga masih sekolah ?"

" saya tau Kuroko – san tapi sebentar lagi saya lulus dan akan mencari pekerjaan untuk menghidupi putri anda " bukan Akashi namanya kalo dia melarikan diri dari perbuatan yang telah dia lakukan.

" baiklah, bawa orang tuamu kemari " hati ayah Kuroko sudah mulai luluh dengan keberanian sikap pemuda yang ada di hadapanya ini. walau ada rasa tak rela melihat anak tunggalnya ini akan meninggalkan dirinya.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Akashi X Fem Kuroko

Mobil limosion hitam kini tengah terpakir di depan pagar bertuliskan Kuroko. menampakan sebuah keluarga dari golongan menengah keatas. Akashi nampak sangat tampan dengan mengenakan jas warna merah yang tengah mengandeng sosok wanita paruh bawa yang menggunakan dress warna putih dengan rambut di sanggul menggunakan jepitan warna emas. Sedangkan ayah Akashi semakin berkarisma dengan jas berwarna hitam pekat sungguh keluarga yang sangat sempurna.

" shiori "

" matsumi "

Kedua pria dewasa itu saling berpelukan erat sebagai rasa pelampiasan rasa rindu diantara keduanya.

" jadi Seijurou ini anak mu yah matsumi " ayah Kuroko berjalan menuju ruang tamu yang di ikuti oleh keluarga Akashi.

" ha ha ha iya dia putraku satu – satunya, kau tak pernah berubah shiori masih sama dengan raut wajah datarmu itu "

" Bisa saja kau ini "

Kuroko shiori dan Akashi matssumi adalah sahabat dekat sewaktu SMA sudah sepuluh tahun lebih mereka tidak bertemu bahkan kehilangan kontak selama ini.

" maaf kan perbuatan anak ku shiori semua keputusan ada di tanganmu "

" bagaimana juga kita harus menikahkan anak kita lagian putriku juga sudah hamil kasian nanti kalo bayinya lahir tidak ada ayahnya kan ?"

" kau benar shiori lagian aku setuju kalau yang akan menjadi pendamping anak ku adalah putrimu "

" ternyata kita akan menjadi seorang kakek padahal ku kira aku ini masih muda loh matsumi " canda Kuroko Shiori terhadap teman lamanya ini.

Seijurou yang mendengar keputusan calon mertuanya sangat bahagia bahkan senyum lebar itu terus menghiasi wajahnya impian Seijurou untuk memiliki Tetsuya seutuhnya sudah ada di depan mata. Kali ini tidak di biarkan seseorang untuk mengambil apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya.

" Tetchan tak mau menikah dengan Akashi – kun ! "teriak Tetsuya yang mendengar keputusan ayahnya.

" mau tidak mau kau harus menikah denganya demi bayi yang telah kau kandung itu Tetsuya " ucap ayah Kuroko dengan nada sarkatis.

" tapi Akashi - kun bukan pria yang Tetsuya cintai " Tetsuya berusaha untuk menjelaskan bahwa sudah mempunyai orang yang sangat dia cintai.

" setidaknya dia mau mempertanggung jawabkan atas perbuatan yang di lakukan " ayah Tetsuya sangat geram dengan tingkah laku anak nya yang sangat keras kepala itu.

Akashi nampak sangat tampan dengan balutan tuxedo warna putih dengan corak merah wajahnya menampilkan aura kharismatik dan penuh kewibawaan. Sedangkan Kuroko dengan gaun pengantin yang terlihat sangat cantik sekali. Sungguh pasangan yang sangat serasi di pandang.

Keliatan sekali bahwa Akashi sangat bahagia terlihat dari raut wajah yang di tunjukanya. Akashi berjalan menghampiri Kuroko yang kini sudah resmi menjadi istrinya tak luput tanganya memeluk pinggul langsing Tetsuya.

" kau sekarang milik ku Tetsuya aku tidak akan melepaskanmu kali ini" bisik Seijurou pada telinga sang istri.

" maaf Akashi – kun aku mau ke toilet " Kuroko perlahan menjauhi Akashi yang tengah bersenda gurau dengan teman – teman ketika SMP nya dulu.

Mungkin bagi yang melihat pernikahan ini mereka sangat bahagia tapi tidak dengan Kuroko raut wajah yang yang sebenernarnya adalah jauh dari kata bahagia dirinya tak menginginkan terjadinya pernikahan ini, sungguh pernikahan yang bukan keinginanya. Menjauh dari keramaian saat ini adalah jalan yang lebih baik dari pada harus berpura – pura memasang ekspresi bahagia.

" menangislah kalo memang sudah tak kuat kalo kamu pendam sendiri perasaan itu semakin menyiksamu " Kagami hanya bisa melihat dengan raut sedih atas apa yang di alami kekasihnya itu. Bahkan Kagami berusaha untuk tegar ketika melihat orang yang paling di cintainya bersanding dengan orang lain yang bukan dirinya. Tapi hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah ketika melihat kekasihnya itu tidak bahagia bersama orang yang menikahinya.

Hiks hiks hiks Kuroko sudah tidak kuat untuk merasakan beban yang dia pinggul, pelukan semakin erat di layangkan pada tubuh kekasihnya itu. kagami pun membalas pelukan Kuroko dengan sangat hati – hati. Kagami tau bahwa kekasihnya itu sangatlah rapuh tapi selalu berpura – pura untuk kuat di depan semua orang.

" maaf aku Kagami ku "

Kagami melonggarkan pelukanya dan menatap wajah kekasih yang sangat dirindukan ini dengan tanganya menyentuh bibir mungil Kuroko " tidak ini bukan salah mu "

Kuroko kembali mendekap tubuh kekar kekasihnya itu bahkan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kagami.

" aku akan selalu ada untukmu Kuroko walaupun kau sudah punya suami sekarang tapi perasaan ini tak akan pernah berubah "

Air mata yang tadi sudah mengering kini membanjiri wajah cantik Kuroko dirinya sangat jahat bahkan sangat tidak pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti oleh kekasihnya. Kuroko merasa sangat bersalah pada Kagami bahkan sudah membuat orang yang sangat tulus mencintainya harus merasakan sakit akibat ulahnya.

Hadiah dari kedua orang tua mempelai pengantin adalah sebuah rumah mungil yang yang jauh dari kata megah ini adalah permintaan Kuroko yang tidak suka dengan segala kemewahan. Demi rasa sayangnya terhadap istrinya Akashi menuruti semua kemauan Kuroko.

" walaupun kita sudah menikah jangan harap kau bisa menyentuh ku lagi " ucap Kuroko yang melihat suaminya keluar dari kamar mandi.

" baiklah " Akashi sangat pasrah dengan perilaku istrinya itu.

Mungkin bagi setiap pengantin baru malam pertama itu adalah malam yang sangat indah tapi tidak dengan Akashi malam ini penuh dengan kedinginan dan kesunyianya bahkan untuk menyentuh istrinya sendiri tidak mungkin dilakukan.

Akashi mencoba tidur untuk menghadap ke sang istri tapi seketika Kuroko malah memunggungi dirinya.

Mentari bersinar dengan sangat cerah Akashi membuka korden agar sinar matahari bisa masuk ke dalam kamarnya itu. Akashi mendekati ranjang king sizenya dan membelai surai biru istrinya yang masih setia memejamkan matanya. Senyum lebar di pantulkan dari wajah tampanya siapa yang tidak tergoda melihat wajah polos Kuroko yang dengan ekspresi yang sangat lucu saat tidur.

" ung... " erang Kuroko ketika membuka matanya.

Segera tubuhnya bagkit dari tidurnya ketika mengetahui bahwa Akashi tengah mencium dirinya.

Sontak melihat ekspresi Kuroko yang tidak suka dengansikapnya dirinya mengurungkan niatnya itu.

" ohayou Tetsuya "

" ohayou Akashi – kun " ujar Tetsuya dengan nada datar.

" apa kau tak bisa memanggil ku dengan nama depan ku bukankah kau sudah menjadi seorang Akashi juga ?"

" itu tidak akan pernah terjadi "

Dengusan nafas kecil keluar dari hidung Akashi dirinya menoba untuk bisa memahami sikap istrinya yang masih belum bisa menerima pernikahan ini.

" kau mau sarapan dulu aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untuk kita bertiga " Akashi mengambil dua piring nasi goreng dan dua gelas air putih.

" tak usah repot – repot menyiapkan ku sarapan, aku bisa memasaknya sendiri lebih baik kau urusi urusan mu sendiri " Kuroko berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan meninggalkan Akashi yang masih memegang nasi goreng.

Sabar itu yang menjadi pilihan Akashi untuk saat ini bahkan Akashi sangat berharap suatu saat nanti Kuroko bisa membuka hhatinya untuk dirinya.

" aku akan ke kampus setelah itu aku akan kekantor kalau kau butuh apa – apa kau bisa memintanya pada rina – san "

Tidak ada kecupan bahkan ucapan hati – hati yang di utarakan Kuroko hanya diam yang menjadi plihanya.

Setelah lulus SMA Akashi memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikkanya di Universitas Tokyo bahkan setelah pulang kuliah dirinya harus mengurus perusahaan yang di percayakan oleh ayahnya. Hal ini dia lakukan agar Akashi bisa mencukupi semua kebutuhan istrinya, bahkan Akasshi sampai menyiapkan maid pribadi untuk istrinya.

" bagaimana dengan keadaan Tetsu " tanya Aomine yang sibuk menggaruk telinganya.

" sama seperti biasanya dia belum bisa menerima diriku "

" kau harus lebih bersabar untuk menghadapinya aku yakin suatu saat dia akan bisa mencintainya nodayo " tipal Midorima yang tenngah asyik memainkan bola bekel yang menjadi lucky itemnya hari ini.

Semenjak lulus SMA Akashi mulai bisa akrab dengan teman timnya di SMP dulu walaupun sewaktu SMP Akashi tak terlalu akrab dengan para GOM tapi entah takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali di universitas yang sama walau dengan pilihan jurusan yang berbeda. Bahkan Akashi tak canggung untuk menceritakan keluh kesahnya terhadap teman – temanya ini bahkan dengan setia para sahabatnya ini tak ragu untuk memberikan beberapa saran.

" Akashichiiiiiiii aku kangeng –ssu " teriak Kise dengan sangat lantang yang membuahkan tendangan dari Aomine.

" Aominechii hidoi – ssu "

" kau berisik Kise "

Tak pernah berubah dari sikap para sahabat SMP nya ini dari dulu sampai sekarang mungkin itu yang membuat persahabatan mereka makin dekat.

" kau mau maibou Akachin " tawar Musakibara yang membawa sekotak maibou dengan ukuran jumbo.

Akashi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I HATE SEI CHAPTER 3

Lelah itu yang di rasakan Akashi sangat ini banyak sekali dokumen yang harus di tangani saat ini.

" rina – san apakah Tetsuya sudah makan "

" belum Seijurou- sama sejak siang Tetsuya – sama tidak makan apa – apa bahkan di pagi hari hanya memakan sepotong roti dan segelas susu"

" baiklah kalo begitu "

Akashi berjalan menuju kamarnya dan memutar kenop pintu. Kini tengah melihat istrinya sudah tertidur dengan pulasnya di bawah selimut tebal. Mau tak mau Akashi harus membangunkan istirahat istrinya.

" Tetsuya bangun !"

Mendengar seperti ada yang memanggil Kuroko membuka kelopak matanya dan menyenderkan punggungnya kesenderan ranjang.

" kenapa kau belum makan Tetsuya " Akashi melepaskan kemejanya dan mengambil handuk unntuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

" aku tidak lapar " Kuroko menjawab pertanyaan dengan nada yang sangat sinis.

" kau tidak boleh begitu kalau kau tidak makan bagaimana dengan nasib bayi yang ada di kandungan mu apakah kau tak memikirkan hal itu "

"-"

" TETSUYA "

" KALAU YANG KAU PIKIRKAN ADALAH BAYI INI KAU JANGAN KHAWATIR AKU PASTI AKAN MENJAGANYA DENGAN SANGAT BAIK, TAPI AKU MINTA SETELAH BAYI INI LAHIR KAU SEGERA MENCERAIKANKU "

" ITU TIDAK AKAN TERJADI ! " Akashi membentak Kuroko untuk pertama kalinya bahkan hal ini membuat kristal putih putih jatuh dari kelopak mata Kuroko.

Melihat istrinya menangis hal yang paling Akashi benci dirinnya sangat menyesal membuat orang yang sangat di cintainya mengeluarkan air mata yang sangat berharga.

Dengan cepat Akashi menggenggam tangan Kuroko ketika melihat istrinya membawa sebuah selimut dan bantal " kau mau kemana "

" aku mau tidur diluar "

Akashi mengambil bantal dan selimut yang ada di genggaman Kuroko dengan paksa " biar aku yang tidur di luar " Akashi membanting pintu dengan sangat keras.

Tidur di sofa tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Akashi bahkan dari kecil hidupnya selalu di penuhi kemewahan. Tanpa sadar air mata menghiasi pipi mulus Akashi sebelumnya Akashi tidak pernah menangis bahkan ketika Rakuzan kalah dengan Seirin tidak pernah sesedih ini hanya Kuroko Tetsuya yang membuatnya bis sekacau ini.

Akashi pulang lebih awal dari biasanya dan membawa beberapa kantong kresek ukuran besar. Rina yang melihat tuan muda ini tengah keberakan segera membantu untuk membawakan beberapa kantong itu.

" ini semua isinya Seijurou – sama "

" ini vitamin dan juga susu untuk Tetsuya dan juga untuk bayi yang ada di kandunganya"

" Tetsuya – sama sangat beruntung mempnyai suami seperti anda "

Akashi mengulum senyum di bibirnya. Dan segera menyerah kan semua belanjaan ke Rina untuk segera di beresi.

" oh ya kemanna Tetsuya rumah nampak sepi ?" Akashi melirik ke segala penjuru arah.

" Tetsuya sama tadi pergi ke rumah Kuroko- san "

"Baik lah kalo begitu mungkin dia merindukan orang tuanya"

Di luar hujan dengan sangat deras tapi orang yang di tunggu tak kunjung pulang, bahkan nomor teephone nya pun tidak bisa di hubungi. Akashi nampak semakin gusar dan terus melihat ke arah luar berharap istrinya itu cepat pulang.

"moshi – moshi " jawab seorang wanita separuh baya dari seberang sana.

" ano.. okachan apa Tetsuya masih ada disana"

" ohhh Tetschan sudah pulang dari tadi Sei "

Mendegar jawaban dari mertuanya bola mata Akashi membuat sebenarnya kemana istrinya pergi ?

" kalo begitu terima kasih kachan " Akashi menutup sambugan telephone yang ia buat dan segera mengambil jaket sebagai penghangat tubuhnya tidak lupa juga sebuah payung cantik berwarna biru muda.

Akashi segera menancam pedal gas dan menusuri jalanan kota Tokyo yang sepi dari lalu lalang mobil munkin ini juga di karenakan sedang hujan. Raut wajahnya menampakkan raut gelisah dan ketakutan pikiranya penuh di bayang – bayangi Kuroko Tetsuya.

Nampak di tengah taman kota ada seorang wanita dengan surai birunya tengah duduk sendirian dan menangis tak lupa juga dengan bajunya yang sudah basah kuyup yang tak di hiraukan oleh pemiliknya.

Akashi yang melihat itu langsung memarkirkan mobil sportnya dan berlari menghampiri istrinya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu melepaskan jaketnya dan memasangkan di tubuh yang lebih kecil dari belakang sedangkan tanganya setia memegang payung untuk menghindari rintikan air dari langit itu.

Kuroko yang menyadari ada orang di belakangnya membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap mata orang itu dengan heran " Akashi – kun "

" kenapa kau ada disini ? ayo kita pulang ". Akashi merengkuh tubuh istrinya dengan hati – hati .

Tapi di saat hendak berdiri tubuh Kuroko limbung jatuh di pelukan Akashi.

" eung " suara erangan lolos dari bibir Tetsuya ketika membuka perlahan matanya.

" kau sudah sadar Tetsuya " tanya mertua Kuroko sambil memegang kening Kuroko.

Kuroko baru menyadari kalo dirinya sedang tidak berada di rumahnya sendiri bahkan sekarang kini dirinya tengah terbaring di ranjang yang tak asing baginya ia ini adalah kamar dari Akashi Seijurou yang sudah lama tak di pakainya.

" Seijurou membawamu kesini karna di rumah tidak ada yang menjagamu, karena pelayan pribadimu sedang cuti akhirnya Seijurou meminta okasama untuk menjaga mu"

" terus sekarang Akashi – kun dimana ?"

Akashi shina mendengus lelah " kau belum bisa memanggil suami mu dengan nama depanya itu ?"

Kuroko menundukan kepalanya " maaf oka – sama "

" setidaknya terima dia sebagai suami mu sekarang, walau kau tak punya perasaan terhadapnya dia sangat menghawatirkan kondisimu bahkan dia sampai rela tidak tidur untuk menjagamu karna kau tidak sadarkan diri selama dua hari ini "

Akashi shina mengambil sebuah album foto bersampul coklat di laci sebuah meja dan menyerahkankanya kepada Kuroko.

Kuroko melihat satu persatu dengan tatapan bingung bagaimana bisa Akashi Seijurou mengoleksi foto dirinya yang begitu banyak dari mulai saat SMP bahkan saat SMA.

" ini semua Sei yang mengumpulkan sebenarnya Sei sudah menyukai mu sejak SMP bahkan tanpa sepengetahuanmu dia selalu mengamati kegiatanmu setiap hari. Dia juga merasa sangat sedih ketika menyakitimu di saat tahun terakhir masa SMP kalian. Kebahagiaan mu adalah hal yang di utama kan Sei. Tapi dia sangat frustasi ketika melihat kau bersama dengan pacar mu bahkan dia mengurung drinya berhari – hari dikamar, oka – sama tak pernah melihat Sei sehancur itu dan itu hanya karna mu Tetsuya dia sangat menyannyangi mu lebih dari siapapun bahkan dia sangat bahagia saat megetahui kau tengah mengandung anaknya. Oka – sama mohon cobalah untu belajar mencintai Seijurou walaupun itu hal yang sangat sulit bagimu "

Kuroko menitikan air mata dirinya merasa sangat bersalah atas apa yang dia selama ini lakukan terhadap suami nya. Akashi shina yang melihat menantu nya menangis itu menggerakkan tanganya dan memeluk tubuh kecil Kuroko.

" semuanya belum terlambat Tetsuya "

Kini Kuroko tengah duduk di atas ranjang dengan novel yang setia menemaninya. Sedang kan pandanganya tak terfokuskan pada deratan kata yang tercetak di dalam novel Kuroko dengan setia menatap suaminya yang tak jauh duduk dari tempatnya sekarang. Iya Akashi tengah sibuk dengan dokumen – dokumen yang sudah menumpuk begitu banyak di atas mejanya. Kuroko tau Akashi bekerja sangat keras untuk dirinya sendiri bahkan dia tau nanti kelahiranya juga membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit.

" emmhhhh .. etto Akashi – kun "

Akashi yang mendengar suara sang istri langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya itu.

" hmnn ada apa Tetsuya " tanya nya heran.

" aku boleh minta beberapa lembar uang tidak "

" untuk apa semua itu Tetsuya "

" besok aku ingin membeli beberapa novel, aku juga ingin jalan – jalan sekedar menghilangkan penat mungkin setelah itu aku akan mampir ke rumah okasan" kata Kuroko dengan ragu.

Akashi tersenyum lebar senyum yang menunjukan kebahagiaan baru pertama kali Tetsuya lebih dulu berbicara padanya bahkan meminta sesuatu kepada Akashi. Dirinya mengampiri istrinya yang tengah duduk nyaman di atas kasur dan duduk di sebelahnya.

" ini buat Tetsuya, pake aja untuk membeli apa yang kau inginkan" Akashi menyerahkan sebuah kartu kredit kepada istrinya.

" ano Akashi – kun bukanya ini terlalu berlebihan aku hanya ingin beberapa lembar saja "

" tidak ini semua punya Tetsuya, ini uang belanja buat Tetsuya kalo masih kurang nanti bisa telphone aku saja "

Dengan ragu – ragu Kuroko akhirnya mengambil kartu kredit itu.

" arigatou Akashi – kun " Kuroko tersenyum sangat tulus kepada suaminya.

Hal itu membuat Akashi sangat bahagia ini kali pertamanya istrinya tersenyum kepadanya bahkan sangat tulus tak luput tatapan Akashi dari arah Kuroko.

" ano.. kenapa kau terus memandangi ku ?"

" apakah aku boleh memelukmu kali ini "

Satu anggukan lolos dari kepala Kuroko. tanpa menunggu waktu lama Akashi langsung merengkuh tubuh istrinya dengan sangat erat bahkan Kuroko susah untuk bergerak.

Kuroko merasakan ada sesuatu yang jatuh di atass kepalanya iya Kuroko tau bahwa suaminya kini tengah meangis senang. Akashi membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher jenjang milik Kuroko sambil terus mendekap tubuh istrinya.

" aku mencintaimu Tetsuya bahkan sangat mencintai mu" satu kata yang lolos dari bibir merah Akashi yang membuat Kuroko tak bisa bergeming.

" Akashi – kun " Kuroko membalas pelukan dari suaminya itu.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

I HATE SEI- KUN CHAPTER 4

Silau cahaya mentari menyeruak melalui tirai yang masih tertutup. Erangan kecil lolos dari bibir mungil Kuroko dan pandanganya menoleh ke arah samping dia tidur. Sudah tidak ada siapapun di sampingnya. Kuroko menatap jam weker yang ada di meja ternyata sudah jam 10 pagi uhh bagaimana bisa dirinya bangun sesiang ini. menangguhkan rasa malas Kuroko membawa tubuhnya ke guyuran air sowe begitu sangat menyegarkan.

Hari ini nampak begitu ramai di toko buku yang sudah lama tidak Kuroko kunjungi. Ternyata dirinya sudah ketinggalan tentang novel yang sedang menjadi trending topic bulan ini padahal sewaktu SMA dirinya tak pernah ketinggalan sedikit pun.

BRAKKK suara buku terjatuh mengalih kan intensitas penglihatan Kuroko.

" Kagami – kun" tegur Kuroko melihat pria yang ada di depanya sedang asyik memunguti buku yang terjatuh.

" Kuroko " senyum lebar terpatri pada bibir merah Kagami.

Mereka berpelukan layaknya anak kecil yang merindukan ibunya.

" aku merindukan mu Kuroko " erang Kagami yang asyik mencium bau vanila pada tubuh Kuroko.

" aku juga Kagami – kun"

" bagaimana kalo kita habiskan hari ini bersama " usul Kagami

" eung " satu anggukan cepat di layangkan dari kepala Kuroko sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan kekasihnya.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari wanita di depanya ini Kagami dengan setia menggandeng tangan mulus Kuroko.

Satu persatu tempat yang sudah lama tidak di kunjungi mereka datangi. Nampak raut bahagia terpasung dari wajah keduanya bahkan Kuroko sangat antusias untuk mengekor Kagami di belakangnya.

Siapa surai scarlet kini tengah mengamati kegiatan mereka yang kebetulan lewat di jalan yang sama dengan Kuroko. akashi begitu geram melihat kemesraan istrinya dengan pacarnya itu.

" tcihh menyebalkan, awas saja kau Tetsuya "

Akashi pun melanjutkan laju mobil sportnya yang sempat berhenti.

Kini Kagami tengah asyik memandangi kekasihnya itu yang tengah menyeruput vanila milshake dengan penuh khitmat.

" jangan memandangi mu seperti itu Kagami – kun " protes Kuroko.

" kau makin cantik Kuroko dengan perutmu yang membesar "

" jangan kledek aku terus Kagami – kun " Kuroko mengerrucutkan bibirnya yang membuatnya semakin lucu dan menggemaskan.

Tapi kini ada tatapan ragu di balik matanya bahkan juga sarat ketakutan dari Kuroko.

" kau sakit Kuroko?"

" tidak "

" terus kenapa kau nampak ragu seperti itu ?"

Kuroko menudukan kepalaya dan mengepalkan tanganya " aku ingin kita putus Kagami – kun ".

" tapi kenapa Kuroko apakah kau tak mencintai ku lagi ?" tanya Kagami dengan heran.

" aku sangat mencintai mu Kagami, aku tak mau egois kau juga harus mencari wanita lain yang lebih baik dari ku sekarang aku sudah menikah dan juga sudah punya suami aku tak mau hidupmu di bayang – bayangi oleh diriku. Aku juga ingin melihatmu menikah dan bahagia". Kuroko tak tahan untuk menahan air matanya sangat sulit melepaskan orang yang kita cintai tapi ia lakukan ini semua untuk kebahagiaan Kagami.

Kagami segera bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekati Kuroko dengan perlahan segera tangan besarnya menarik tubuh Kuroko ke pelukanya.

" kalau itu mau mu akan aku turuti walaupun itu hal yang mustahil bagi ku " Kagami cukup pintar untuk mengetahui sema perkataan Kuroko. kekassihnya ini memikirkan masa depanya.

" arigatou Kagami- kun " nampak rasa lega terpancar dari wajah mungilnya.

Hari sudah malam bahkan bintang – bintang kecil menampakan dir dari persembunyianya tapi orang yang di tunggu tak kunjung datang. Akasshi sudah sangat geram dengan kelakuan sang istri bahkan koran yang ingin dia baca kini sudah terabaikan. Kopi yang panas sudah menjadi dingin karena tak kunjung untuk di sentuh.

" tadaima " Kuroko membuka pintu dengan perlahan.

Akashi yang dari tadi menunggu setelah melihat istrinya pulang segera menyeret tubuh yang lebih kecil ke kamar pribadi mereka.

BRAKKK suara pintu di banting Akashi tanpa ampun.

" DARI MANA SAJA KAU TETSUYA !'' bentak Akashi dengan wajah yang memerah.

" aku da – dari rumah okasan " jawabnya dengan gugup.

" APA AKU TAK SALAH DENGAR, TERNYATA KAU SUDAH PANDAI BERBOHONG HAH ! "

" maksud Akashi – kun apa ?" Kuroko mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah lain.

Prang suara dentuman kaca lemari dari tangan Akashi membuat Kuroko mengeryitkan pandanganya " AKU TAU KAU MENGHABISKAN WAKTU MU HARI INI DENGAN TAIGA "

" aku hanya bertemu dia di toko buku dan kita hanya mengobro sebentar "

" AKU TAK BUTUH SEMUA ALASAN BUSUK MU, SUDAH BBERAPA KALI KU INGATKAN UNTUK MENJAUHI NYA ! KAU BENER – BENER JALANG TETSUYA KAU MAU DENGAN SIAPA SAJA !"

Kuroko menampar pipi suaminya dengan sangat kassar dan menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

" BAHKAN KAU SEKARANG SUDAH BERANI MENAMPAR KU WANITA MURAHAN " Akashi memegangi pipi yang merah karna tamparan sang istri.

Tubuh Kuroko jatuh ke lantai tanganya terus metup matanya yang sudah basah den buliran air mata.

" KAU BENAR – BENAR MEMBUATKU KECEWA TETSUYA "

"..."

"KAU BENER – BENER MENYEDIH KAN "

Akashi keluar kamar dengan sangat marah. Kuroko sangat ketakutan melihat suaminya yang marah begitu besar dirinya tau suaminya sangat kecewa dengan perbuatan Kuroko hari ini.

Sudah seminggu ini Akashi tak pulang ke rumah mereka bahkan nomor thelphone nya pun tak pernah akif. Kuroko sudah mendatangi beberapa teman suami nya bahjan mertuanya sendiripun tidak tau keberadaan suaminya.

DRTTTT DDRTTTTTTTTT Kuroko mengangkat hanphonenya yang bberbunyi dari tadi.

" moshi – moshi "

" Tetsu cepat sekarang kau ke Kyoto" ujar Aomine dengan nada yang menggetar.

" ada apa Aomine – ku "

" lebih baik kau berangkat sekarang Akashi ada di sini "

Telphone langsung di matiin sepihat oleh Kuroko. Entah perassanya merasa tidak enak seperti ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi.

Perjalanan Tokyo dan Kyoto menggunakan kereta cepat memakan waktu sekitar 2 jam. Kuroko nampak bingung kenapa banyak sekali orang yang datang di rumah mertuanya ini. Bahkan ada ucapan bela sungkawa dari para rekan bisnis mertuanya ini sebenernya siapa yang meninggal.

Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang utama kinii matanya melihat sosok pemuda lengkap dengan mata heterocomnya tengah memeluk tubuh wanita paru baya yang sedang tergeletak lemah di atas ranjang. Kuroko menghampiri jasad Akashi shina dengan sangat gemetar apakah benar wanita yang di liat ini adalah mertuanya padahal baru kemarin mertuanya merawat dirinya yang sedang sakit tapi sekarang kenapa tak ada nafas yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya.

" Oka - sama " Kuroko memeluk jasad yang terkapar di depanya ini dengan sangat lembut bahkan butiran kristal kecil menghiasi wajar Kuroko.

Pemakaman di laksanakan degan lancar bahkan banyak para tetangga yang ikut mengantar istirahat terakhir Akashi shina.

PRANGG terdengar suara seseorang memecahkan barang pecah belah. Kuroko menyeret kakinya menuju sumber dari suara itu. di lihatnya pemuda dengan redhead di tanganya penuh dengan darah bahkan matanyanya memerah karna terlalu lama menangis.

" oka – sama kenapa meninggalkan Sei sendirian " erang Akashi dengan menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Kuroko hanya bisa terpaku melihat suaminya yang begitu sangat hancur bahkan rambu yang biasa tertata rapi kini nampak berantakan sekali.

Akashi menuju ke kamar mandi dan menyalakan tower untuk membasahi dirinya bahkan isak tangisnya sudah tidak bisa di tahan.

Kuroko yang mendengar itu langsung mengikuti langkah suaminya yang berada di kamar mandi tangan kecilnya memeluk pria yag ada di depanya dari belakang.

" Akashi – kun "

Akashi yang merasakan tubunya ada yang memeluk dia memutarkan tubuh dan menghadap orang ada di depanya .

BRUKKK Akashi mendorong tubuh kecil Kuroko ke arah kaca yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang bahkan kaca itu pun retak karena hantaman yang cukup keras.

" BUAT APA KAU PERDULI PADAKU BRENGSEK LEBIH BAIK KAU PERGI DARI HIDUPKU "

Rasanya sangat sakit ketika mendengar ucapan itu keluar dari mulut suaminya sendiri.

Momoi yang melihat hal itu langsung berlari kearah kejadian. Momoi langsug memeluk tubuh Akashi yang sudah basah kuyup bahkan tanganya mengalirkan cairan berbau amis.

Akashi semakin menenggelamka wajahnya pada tubuh momoi hal itu membuat Kuroko tak bergeming pada pemandangan yang di lihatnya.

Kenpa rasanya sangat sakit melihat Akashi – kun di peluk orang lain walau Momoi itu adalah sekertaris Akashi. Bahkan rasanya sangat ngilu ketika melihat Akashi yang sedang terpuruk Kuroko tak bisa berada di sampingnya memeluknya untuk sekedar berbagi penderitaan.

Hiks hiks suara isakan tak hentinya mengalun pada bibir merah Akashi " aku mohoon Satsuki suruh wanita itu pergi "

Momoi hanya bisa menatap Kuroko dengan tatapani iba " Tetsu – chan aku mohon sekarang kamu keluar aku harap kau bisa mengerti kondisinya sekarang "

Sebenarnya Kuroko ingin lebih lama dengan Akashi tapi dia tau bahwa dengan keberadaan yang sekarang akan memperkeruh suasana.

TBC


End file.
